The Devil's Trill
by Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung
Summary: /"Maksudku, kenapa kau bilang bahwa kau adalah iblis? Tak mungkin kan Tuhan mengirimkan seorang iblis?" Yah, jika Tuhan mengirimkan seorang malaikat mungkin masuk akal. Tapi ini? Iblis? Oh, yang benar saja!/ new SiBum from Nyx. Genderswitch. Mind to RnR?


**The Devil's Trill **

by

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer::** They're not mine, nor even wish. I'm just having the plot :)

**Pair::** **S**i**B**um (_off course :D_)

**Genre::** Spiritual & Romance

**Warnings::** **GENDERSWITCH**, **OOC**, Typo(**s**), Abal, Ancur, Gaje, Ide pasaran, Alur membosankan, Pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

_**Inspired from::**_

_**The Devil's Trill Sonata – Giuseppe Tartini**_

**.**

**~ Hope ya like it :) ~**

**.**

**.**

Pagi menjelang. Menghantarkan hangatnya cerah mentari. Menelisik lembut dari tirai jendela. Mengetuk pelan kelopak tirai _onyx_ itu. Membuatnya mengerjap beberapa kali hingga akhirnya permata _onyx_ cemerlang menampakkan diri pada dunia.

Ia menguap lalu bangkit dari tidurnya. Meregangkan otot-otot kekarnya dan lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Berdiri di hadapan wastafel dan mulai membuka kaus tidurnya. Berkaca sesaat. Menatap wajahnya masih tampan atau tidak. Yah, dengan wajah seperti itu, sepertinya di makan usia pun takkan habis ketampanannya.

"Tch." _Namja_ itu berdecak kesal tatkala _onyx_nya mendapati sebuah jerawat nakal di dagu.

Ia mengambil _facial _pembersih muka dan memulai ritual 'menjaga ketampanan' rutinnya. Beberapa menit berkutat dalam kamar mandi, ia keluar dengan tubuh bagian bawah hanya terbalut handuk. Butiran air segar menetes dari rambut basahnya.

Ia berjalan menuju lemari pakaian. Mengambil satu set seragam musim dingin SM High School. _Geez_, kenapa musim dingin terasa sangat lama sekali sih.

Dan seragam serta _blazer _berwarna putih tulang telah membalut sempurna tubuhnya. Ia mengambil tas sekolah dan tak sengaja melihat kalender di meja belajarnya. Ah, besok adalah ulang tahunnya. Tatapannya berubah datar. Ia pun berbalik dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Yah, ulang tahun atau tidak, semuanya sama saja. Ia tetap sendiri. Tanpa orang tua, tanpa keluarga, dan tanpa kekasih. Orang tuanya telah meninggal dunia dua tahun lalu, meninggalkannya sendiri tanpa sanak saudara. Dan soal kekasih, ia malas mencari.

Hei, dia 100 persen normal. Dia hanya tak mau merepotkan diri dengan membawa-bawa kekasihnya kemanapun —seperti yang di lakukan teman-temannya—. Lagipula, banyak _yeojya_ yang menggilainya. Jika ingin, ia hanya tinggal memilih salah satu dari mereka.

Maka, inilah dia. _Namja_ sebatang kara yang bekerja di club malam sebagai bartender merangkap Ketua OSIS di SM High School. Hidup siang dan malam yang berbanding 180 derajat, eh?

Ia melangkah menuju lemari pendingin di dapurnya. Mengambil sekotak susu dan beberapa lembar roti tawar. Setelah menutup pintu lemari pendingin, ia beranjak menuju meja makan kecilnya. Memasukkan dua lembar roti tawar ke pemanggang yang sebelumnya telah di oles oleh mentega dan menuang susu pada gelas.

_**TING!**_

Roti bakarnya matang. Ia melahapnya santai sambil meneguk susu. Hari ini ia harus menyempatkan diri ke gereja. Sudah lama tak berdoa kesana. Mungkin dosanya sudah menumpuk banyak. Baiklah, sudah di putuskan. Sebelum berangkat bekerja nanti, ia akan ke gereja di ujung blok dekat apartemennya.

**.**

**.**

"Choi Siwon anakku, lama kau tak kemari." Seorang pastor terlihat tersenyum lebar menatap kedatangan seorang _namja_ tampan dengan balutan seragam musim dingin berwarna putih tulang.

"_Mianhaeyo_, Bapa. Aku sibuk akhir-akhir ini." Siwon tersenyum pada sang pastor.

"_Gwaenchana_." Sang pastor yang sudah lebih dari setengah abad itu mengangguk rapuh. "Kau ingin berdoa?"

Siwon mengangguk.

Sang pastor hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pelan pundak Siwon. Ia menyingkir dari jalan Siwon dan membiarkannya maju menuju altar gereja.

Siwon melangkah pelan. Matanya terus tertuju pada replika Tuhannya. Ah, tiba-tiba perasaan hangat menyelimutinya. Mungkin ini pertanda baik.

Ia berlutut dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Matanya mulai terpejam dan bibirnya terlihat mengucap doa tanpa suara.

Kalimat doa terakhir telah keluar dari mulutnya. Ia membuka kedua matanya dan mendongak seolah sedang menatap langsung pada Tuhan. "Tuhan, tolong berkati aku. Ampuni segala dosaku."

Bagai sedang mengakui sebuah kesalahan berat, ia menarik napas panjang. "Dosaku banyak akhir-akhir ini. Tuhan, yang Maha pengampun, ampuni hambaMu yang berdosa ini." Ia menunduk dalam dan mempererat genggaman tangannya.

"Tolong jaga _eomma_ dan _appa_ di surgaMu, Tuhan. Sampaikan salamku pada mereka." Ia mendongak. Terdengar kekanakan, eh? Baginya tidak.

"Dan satu lagi. Kirim aku seseorang yang bisa menemaniku. Seseorang yang bisa mengisi hariku. Seseorang yang bisa mengusir kesepianku. Dan seseorang yang bisa membuat hidupku lebih berarti." Tatapan berharap itu sungguh kentara di _onyx_nya.

"Amin."

Siwon beranjak bangkit dan menatap jam digital hitam miliknya. Jam setengah enam. Satu jam setengah lagi bar akan buka. Dan ia harus cepat menyiapkan berak-rak botol bir yang akan sampai beberapa menit lagi. Baiklah. Sudah saatnya mencari uang, Choi Siwon.

**.**

**.**

Setelah berpamitan pada sang Pastor, Siwon melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gereja. Ia merapatkan mantel dan melingkarkan syalnya. Ia melihat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang. Dan sedetik kemudian, ikut masuk ke dalam kerumunan orang di jalan.

Tinggal beberapa blok berjalan dan ia akan segera menemukan Bar tempatnya mengais uang. Ia berbelok dan ikut mengantri bersama yang lain. Menunggu lampu penyeberangan berubah hijau dan ia bisa ikut menyeberang.

Ia menoleh dan memperhatikan orang di sekelilingnya. Mereka terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Membaca buku, mengotak-atik ponsel, atau sekedar mengobrol dengan teman.

Siwon tak terlalu peduli pada mereka. Ia hanya butuh pekerjaan lain selain menunggu. Maka ia memperhatikan mereka. Pandangannya teralih ke depan. Ke seberang jalan raya. Dan ia terpaku.

Seorang _yeojya_ tengah menatapnya. Rambut panjang dengan warna sehitam malamnya menari tertiup angin. Kulit putihnya terlihat sepucat salju di musim dingin. Dan pakaiannya..

_**GLEK**_

Siwon menelan salivanya. Bukankah terlalu minim untuk di pakai pada musim dingin?

Siwon mengalihkan _onyx_nya pada wajah _yeojya_ itu. Dan yang pertama ia temukan adalah sesuatu yang merah. Bibirnya semerah darah. Bahkan dari jarak sejauh ini pun, Siwon bisa melihat kelembutan di permukaan bibirnya. Kulit wajah pucatnya yang begitu mulus tanpa cacat. Hidung mancungnya, pipi tembamnya, dan alis tebal kecoklatannya, semuanya terpahat sempurna.

_Onyx_ milik Siwon kembali terpaku tatkala ia bertemu dengan _obsidian_ yang jernih itu. Begitu indah, begitu cantik, betapa menghanyutkan dirinya.

Lampu penyeberangan telah berubah hijau. Kerumunan orang mulai berjalan menyeberangi jalan raya. Membawa Siwon yang masih di ambang kesadaran, mau tak mau terbawa arus. Dan ia seolah terhipnotis saat _yeojya_ itu turut menyeberang jalan.

Langkahnya anggun dan terlihat ringan seolah ia bisa terbang kapan saja. Kaki jenjang nan mulus miliknya terekspos jelas di terangi lampu kendaraan yang berhenti di balik garis pembatas.

Ibaratkan _slow motion_, semuanya bergerak lambat di sekeliling Siwon. Ia kini berhadapan dengan _yeojya_ itu. Dan orang-orang di sekelilingnya terus berjalan dengan gerakan lambat melewati mereka berdua. Iris _onyx_nya seolah membeku di hadapan _obsidian_ yang menghanyutkan itu.

_Yeojya_ itu mengedipkan matanya perlahan dan memiringkan kepalanya.

'_Damn_! _She's cute_!' Batin Siwon menjerit.

Dan tanpa aba-aba, angin bertiup kencang.

_**WUUSH!**_

Siwon yang sesaat tadi melindungi matanya dari angin, kini terbelalak. _Yeojya_ itu lenyap. Meninggalkannya yang tengah terdiam sendirian seperti orang bodoh. Beberapa kendaraan di belakangnya menyuarakan klakson tanda protes karena Siwon menghalangi jalan mereka.

Lagi-lagi Siwon tercekat. Ia segera berlari saat menatap lampu penyeberangan yang sudah berubah merah.

Sampai di sisi jalan, ia kembali menoleh. Batinnya berharap bisa menemukan _yeojya _manis itu lagi. Namun sayang, tak ada siapapun di seberang jalan sana. Tak ada seorang _yeojya_ manis berpakaian minim dengan kulit pucat yang terekspos begitu cantik. _Heck_! Ia malah terdengar seperti seorang _namja_ mesum.

Siwon kembali berbalik dan memulai langkahnya. Sedikit kekecewaan merayap di hatinya. Mungkinkah tadi itu halusinasinya saja? Oh, semoga saja bukan. Dia masih sangat ingin bertemu _yeojya_ itu lagi.

Siwon mengusap wajahnya. Kenapa perihal _yeojya_ misterius itu bisa sampai membuatnya pusing seperti ini, sih? Ia menatap jam digitalnya. "_Shit_!" Dan ia berlari kencang. Terlambat dua menit sama saja potong seperempat gaji.

**.**

**.**

"Lain kali aku takkan memaafkanmu."

"_Nde_. _Gamsahamnida_, Bos." Siwon membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Hn. Kerjakan pekerjaanmu dengan baik." Dan sang atasan pun kembali ke belakang Bar.

"_Aish_.." Lagi-lagi Siwon mengusap wajahnya. _Yeojya_ misterius itu benar-benar membuatnya hampir gila.

"_Ya_, _hyungnim_. Kau kenapa? Tak biasanya begini." Seorang _namja_ muda dengan seragam yang sama seperti Siwon, menatapnya heran.

"Aku baru saja melihat hantu." Dengan itu Siwon kembali ke balik mejanya. Ia mulai mengelap beberapa gelas dan botol bir. Dan apa katanya? Hantu? Benar. Menghilang secara tiba-tiba bersama angin seperti itu benar-benar mirip hantu kan?

_Namja_ muda tadi hanya menggeleng heran. Ia kembali menata botol bir di rak belakang meja minum.

**.**

**.**

Riuh mulai terdengar. Bising yang memekakkan telinga telah dimulai. Kerumunan orang-orang butuh hiburan mulai berjejalan. Riak tawa, teriakan mabuk, dan sound system dengan power maksimum menggelegar bersamaan dari dalam Bar.

Seorang _yeojya_ berdiri di hadapan Bar. Iris _obsidian_nya menatap datar pada lampu Bar yang berkelap-kelip. Kaki jenjangnya pun melangkah. Memasuki gua penuh dosa itu.

Ia baru berdiri di mulut pintu. Dan hampir semua mata tertuju padanya. Musik masih berdentum-dentum saat ia melaju menuju meja Bartender.

Di hiraukannya beberapa _namja_ hidung belang yang menggodanya. Beberapa dari mereka mencolek nakal pada kulit putih mulusnya yang terekspos. Namun ia tetap melangkah. Matanya seolah terpasung pada seorang _namja_ di balik meja Bartender. _Namja_ yang tengah meracik minuman untuk para pelanggannya.

Dan ia sampai. Tepat di hadapan sang _namja_. Ia hanya diam di hadapannya. Sama seperti yang dilakukannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Siwon terperangah. _Yeojya_ itu ada disini? Di hadapannya? Dia nyata ya? Dan segelas Martini jatuh dari genggaman tangannya.

**.**

**.**

Siwon mulai menggeram kesal. Awalnya benar ia terpesona pada _yeojya_ ini, namun kini ia menyesal. _Yeojya_ ini benar-benar seorang _freak_! Lihat saja. Dari sejak Bar tutup satu jam yang lalu, _yeojya_ ini tetap disini. Disamping Choi Siwon.

"_Ya_! Kau ini maunya apa, _eoh_?" Siwon menatap gemas pada _yeojya_ manis yang hanya diam menatapnya itu.

_Yeojya_ itu tak menjawab. Tersenyum pun tidak. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi —yang anehnya malah tak mengurangi kecantikannya—.

"_Hyung_, sopanlah sedikit pada_ Noona_ manis ini." _Namja_ muda sepekerjaan Siwon tersenyum pada sang _yeojya_.

"_Aish_,_ jinjja_." Siwon mendengus. "Terserah kau lah. Aku akan pulang sekarang." Siwon melepas apronnya dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti pegawai.

"Apa-apaan _yeojya_ itu. Wajahnya saja yang cantik, ternyata ia hanya seorang _freak_." Siwon menggumam pelan sambil melepas kancing kemejanya satu persatu.

"Jadi menurutmu aku seorang yang _freak_?"

_**BRUKK**_

Siwon tersentak kaget dan jatuh terduduk di hadapan lokernya saat seorang _yeojya_ tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya. Ia duduk bersandar pada dinding sambil menatap horror pada _yeojya_ manis itu. "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

_Yeojya_ itu tak menjawab. Sekali lagi ia hanya diam. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Siwon. Ia merunduk dan merangkak di atas kaki jenjang milik Siwon. Saat jarak wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah Siwon, ia mendudukkan diri di atas paha Siwon.

"A-apa.. yang kau la-lakukan?" Siwon gugup. _Yeojya_ ini secara tak langsung telah menggodanya. Lihat saja pakaian minim itu. Dan pandangan seduktif itu? Oh, apa Tuhan sedang mengujimu, Choi Siwon?

_Yeojya_ itu diam menatap lekat wajah tampan milik Siwon. Tangan mungilnya yang tadi menganggur, kini naik perlahan menuju kancing kemeja Siwon. Kancing ketiga yang masih terpasang menjadi incarannya. Ia menyentuh kancing itu perlahan.

"_Y-ya_!" Siwon dengan refleks menggenggam tangan mungil _yeojya_ itu. "Kau mau apa?"

Lagi-lagi _yeojya_ itu tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap tangannya yang berada dalam kungkungan tangan Siwon.

"Ah! _Mian_." Seakan mengerti, Siwon segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ia menunduk dalam. Oh, ada apa ini? Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Biasanya ia takkan seperti ini jika di goda oleh seorang _yeojya_.

_Yeojya_ itu mengulurkan tangan mungilnya untuk mengangkat dagu Siwon. Dan saat wajah Siwon telah di hadapannya, tanpa aba-aba ia segera menempelkan bibirnya. Mencium bibir joker milik Siwon. Menjilat permukaan bibirnya dan menghisap bibir bawahnya.

Siwon tak mampu berkutik. Oh, memangnya _namja_ mana yang bisa menolak _yeojya_ secantik ini? Lagipula tak ada salahnya bukan? Siwon mengabaikan jantungnya yang berdentum-dentum keras dan mulai melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang _yeojya_ itu. Memeluknya erat dalam pangkuannya.

Semenit berlalu dan keadaan berbanding terbalik dengan semula. Kini Siwon lebih mendominasi. Ia melumat habis mulut mungil milik _yeojya_ manis itu. Menjilat seluruh bagian mulutnya. Bahkan menghisap lidah mungilnya. Siwon benar-benar menikmati permainan ini.

_Yeojya_ itu mulai menarik-narik kemeja Siwon. Pertanda membutuhkan udara segar. Maka Siwon melepaskan pagutannya. Namun ia tak berhenti begitu saja. Nafsunya terlanjur terbakar dan ia tak mau berhenti sampai disini. Banyak _yeojya_ di Bar yang telah bercumbu dengannya, namun baru kali ini ia merasakan ciuman yang begitu manis dan menghanyutkannya.

Siwon melanjutkan kecupan-kecupannya pada dagu mungil _yeojya_ itu. Menggigitnya pelan lalu menjilatnya. Ia semakin turun ke lehernya. Menjilat, menggigit pelan, lalu menghisapnya hingga bercak kemerahan timbul.

_Yeojya_ itu mulai mendesah. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Siwon. Dan surai hitam milik Siwon kini tak lagi rapi dengan remasan-remasan _yeojya_ itu. ".._nan_.." Di tengah desahannya, _yeojya_ itu berbisik pelan. "..Kim.. Kibum.."

"Eumm.. _ne_, Kibum _chagi_.." Siwon mendengarnya dan ia terus mengulum leher putih selembut kapas itu. "..Choi Siwon.. _imnida_.." Siwon berbisik pelan tepat di telinga _yeojya_ itu. Dan ia menjilatnya intim.

_Yeojya_ itu mendesis tatkala Siwon membuat telinganya geli. Dan saat Siwon kembali mengalihkan lidahnya menuju lehernya, ia membuka kedua matanya. Memperlihatkan _obsidian_ yang begitu mempesona. Tepat di hadapan telinga Siwon, ia berbisik. "..aku.. seorang iblis.."

Siwon terbelalak. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan tersentak mundur ke belakang. Namun..

_**DUAKK**_

Ia lupa sama sekali bahwa di belakangnya adalah dinding beton. Maka kini ia jatuh pingsan. Sebelum menutup sempurna, _onyx_nya sempat melihat _yeojya_ manis itu. Tersenyum. Sangat cantik.

**.**

**.**

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya. Bukankah terakhir kali ia sadar, ia masih di ruang ganti Bar? Tapi kenapa sekarang ia ada di kamarnya?

Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya. Sekali lagi di telitinya. Dan memang benar. Di lihat sejuta kalipun, ini memang kamar tidurnya! Tapi siapa yang membawanya kemari? Kyuhyun —Bartender junior di tempatnya bekerja— kah? Tapi itu tak mungkin. _Namja_ setan itu akan lebih memilih membangunkannya dari pada harus repot-repot menggendongnya sampai kesini. Lalu siapa?

Dan tiba-tiba terlintas satu nama. Kim Kibum.

Siwon menggeleng._ Yeojya_ itu tidak mungkin kuat memapahnya apalagi menggendong. Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal _yeojya_ itu, bukan kah dia bilang bahwa dirinya adalah iblis?

Sekali lagi Siwon menggeleng. Itu pasti bualan belaka. Yah, pasti ia berbohong. Siwon mengangguk pelan sambil meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ia mengambil segelas air di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Sekali lagi otaknya di penuhi oleh _yeojya_ itu. Kim Kibum. Iblis? Oh, yang benar saja. Mana ada iblis secantik dia?

"Uhuk!" Siwon tersedak.

Apa tadi? Iblis yang cantik? Tunggu dulu! Bukankah iblis selalu mengganggu manusia dalam wujud yang memikat hati? Itu yang selalu di bacanya pada kitab. _Oh my_.. apa dia benar seorang iblis?

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Sebuah suara membuat Siwon menoleh. Dan ia terbelalak. Seorang _yeojya_ —Kim Kibum— tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Sebenarnya bukan _yeojya_ itu yang mengejutkannya, melainkan pakaiannya. Lihat dia! Hanya memakai kemeja putih kebesaran —yang sepertinya milik Siwon— dan itu membuat paha mulusnya terekspos jelas!

_**GLEK.**_

Oh, Tuhan. Sampai kapan Kau akan menguji iman seorang Choi Siwon?

"Kau tak sekolah?" Masih dengan nada datarnya, _yeojya_ itu menatap Siwon.

Siwon yang sedang dalam masa transisinya kini tersentak. "Sekolah?" Bagai orang linglung ia belingsatan mencari jam wekernya. Dan saat _onyx_nya melihat jarum pendek pada jam, ia terbelalak. "_Shit_!" ia segera berlari menuju kamar mandinya.

Iris _obsidian_ milik Kibum tak lepas dari pergerakan Siwon. Mata indahnya terus menatap sosok tampan itu dalam diam. Memperhatikan caranya berjalan yang tergesa-gesa, caranya menyisir rambut hanya dengan jari, dan caranya memakai dasi yang asal-asalan. Kibum bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Siwon.

Siwon hanya diam saat Kibum tiba-tiba meraih dasinya dan membuatnya tersimpul dengan benar. Tangannya mengambang di udara dan mulutnya hanya bisa menganga.

Kibum selesai menyimpulkan dasi milik Siwon dan ia mendongak. Senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya saat melihat tampang bodoh itu. Ia menarik dasi Siwon hingga membuatnya merunduk dan saat itu lah bibirnya kembali bertemu. Hanya menempel sesaat lalu ia menyeringai. "Kau akan terlambat, Siwonnie."

Siwon yang tadinya terperangah kini kembali tersentak. "Sial!" Ia bergegas mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar kamar. Dan pintupun menutup kencang. Baru dua langkah dari kamarnya, Siwon teringat sesuatu dan ia pun kembali membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia menyembulkan kepalanya di ambang pintu. Dan ia menemukan apa yang di carinya. "Kau. Kim Kibum atau siapapun dirimu. Tunggu aku pulang. Kita harus bicara setelah itu."

Kibum hanya tersenyum menatap Siwon —hingga membuatnya merona hebat.

Siwon kembali menutup pintu dengan keras —karena saking gugupnya— dan bergegas menuju sekolah.

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah, rapat hari ini selesai." Siwon mengangguk pada para anggota OSIS yang menghadiri rapat. Alasan sebenarnya ia mengakhiri rapat hari ini adalah karena seorang _yeojya_ cantik di rumahnya. Bayangkan. _Yeojya_ asing tak di kenal —meskipun cantik— sendirian di rumahnya —walaupun dia manis— tetap saja dia orang tak di kenal, biarpun.. Tunggu! Kenapa ia malah jadi memujinya terus? Ada apa dengannya?

"Siwon-_sshi_, _gwaenchana_?" Seorang _yeojya_ menepuk bahu Siwon yang agak tegang.

Alhasil, Siwon sedikit tersentak. "A-ah, _gwaenchana_. Aku harus cepat pulang hari ini. _Annyeong_, Yoona-_sshi_." Dan Siwon segera menyambar tasnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan otaknya di penuhi banyak pertanyaan. Apakah _yeojya_ itu masih dirumahnya? Apa _yeojya_ itu takkan mencuri sesuatu dari rumahnya? Atau mungkin menjual surat-surat apartemennya? Oh, yang benar saja. Itu takkan mungkin terjadi kan?

Keringat Siwon makin mengucur. Kecemasannya bertambah parah. Biar bagaimanapun, ia tak punya tempat tinggal lain lagi. Kalau benar _yeojya_ itu menjual surat kepemilikan apartemennya, ia mau tinggal dimana?

Dan akhirnya Siwon pun berlari. Ia bodoh! Mempercayakan rumahnya pada orang asing. Apa dia sudah benar-benar gila?

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang!" Siwon melihat sekeliling apartemennya. Mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan dari seorang _yeojya_ mani— Hei, berhenti memujinya!— baiklah, _yeojya_ asing. Namun _onyx_nya tak dapat menemukan batang hidungnya sekalipun. Apa benar ia telah pergi membawa surat-surat apartemennya?

"Itu tidak mungkin." Siwon mengguman pelan. Ia menggeleng sendiri. "Santai, Choi Siwon. Dia hanya seorang_ yeojya_." Sebisa mungkin ia menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Siwon segera mendongak dan ia menemukannya sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Siwon. Masih dengan pakaian yang sama —kemeja kebesaran milik Siwon—, wajah manis yang sama, kulit putih mulus yang sama, _obsidian_ mempesona yang sam— Heck! Lagi-lagi ia memuji keindahannya!

"Kau pasti lapar, aku sudah memasakkan sesuatu di dapur." _Yeojya_ itu —Kim Kibum— tersenyum sangat manis.

Siwon hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Oh, benar-benar senyuman yang mampu membunuhnya.

Kibum berjalan menghampiri Siwon yang hanya diam. Ia menggenggam tangan Siwon dengan tangan mungilnya dan membawanya menuju dapur. Ia mendudukkan Siwon di kursi makan lalu ia pun duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Siwon. "Makanlah. Kuharap rasanya tidak terlalu buruk."

Jantung Siwon serasa ingin meledak. Matanya bergerak-gerak gugup hingga akhirnya ia menemukan semangkuk _bibimbap_ di hadapannya. Terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Sama seperti yang membuat. Eh? _Ya_! berhenti berpikiran mesum, Choi Siwon!

"Makanlah selagi hangat. Atau perlu ku suapi?" Kibum memiringkan wajahnya.

Dan Siwon menggeleng cepat. Ia takut jantungnya tak bisa lagi berdetak karena terus menatap _obsidian _yang menghipnotis itu. Maka ia memutuskan untuk menunduk dan mengambil sendok makannya. Di aduknya perlahan _bibimbap_ itu lalu ia mulai menyuapi dirinya sendiri. "Enak."

"Syukurlah." Kibum tersenyum sangat manis.

Siwon mulai berpikir bahwa ia bisa mempercayai _yeojya _ini. Mungkin ia bisa mempekerjakannya sebagai pembantu. Ia kembali memakan _bibimbap_nya. Ah, ada satu hal yang terlupakan. "Err, Kibum-_sshi_.."

"_Ne_?" Kibum yang tengah memakan _bibimbap_nya kini mendongak menatap Siwon.

"Umm, sebenarnya.. kau ini siapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba datang ke kehidupanku dan bersikap seperti ini?" Siwon mengunyah _bibimbap_nya pelan. Mungkin takut tersedak saat mendapat jawaban dari Kibum nanti. Yah, antisipasi.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku ini iblis?" Kibum menatap Siwon santai sambil tersenyum.

"Ugh.." Siwon hampir saja tersedak. "Oke. Terserah kau ini iblis, setan, hantu, atau putri salju sekalipun. Yang ingin ku tau, kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang ke kehidupanku?"

"Ngh? Bukankah kau yang meminta?" Kibum memiringkan wajahnya ke samping. Tch, lagi-lagi pose imut yang membuat Siwon meneguk ludah.

"Kapan aku meminta seorang _yeojya_?" Siwon mengernyitkan alisnya heran.

"Saat kau berdoa di gereja." Dengan tenang Kibum kembali memakan _bibimbap_nya.

Siwon terdiam.

'_Dan satu lagi. Kirim aku seseorang yang bisa menemaniku. Seseorang yang bisa mengisi hariku. Seseorang yang bisa mengusir kesepianku. Dan seseorang yang bisa membuat hidupku lebih berarti_.'

"Uhuk.. uhuk!" Dan kali ini Siwon benar-benar tersedak. Ia cepat-cepat meraih gelasnya dan meminum airnya hingga tak tersisa. "Hah.. maksudmu.. kau di kirim Tuhan untukku?" Siwon menunjuk hidung Kibum dengan pandangan terkejut.

Kibum hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

Siwon meneguk ludah. Oh, benarkah ini? Tuhan mengirimkan seorang _yeojya _cantik yang mengaku iblis ini untuk menemani hidupnya? Tidak. Ini pasti tidak mungkin! "_Ya_! Kau pikir aku akan percaya pada kebohongan macam itu?"

"Jadi kau tak percaya?" Kibum menatap Siwon, datar.

"Ukh, maksudku.." Siwon menunduk. Tatapan datar nan dingin itu membuatnya gugup. "Maksudku, kenapa kau bilang bahwa kau adalah iblis? Tak mungkin kan Tuhan mengirimkan seorang iblis?" Yah, jika Tuhan mengirimkan seorang malaikat, mungkin masuk akal. Tapi ini? Iblis? Oh, yang benar saja!

Kibum hanya tersenyum. Ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu menepukkan kedua tangannya seolah sedang membersihkan debu. "Lihat aku." Kibum menjentikkan jarinya dan kemudian entah dari mana angin muncul. Berpusar di sekeliling Kibum. Dan sesaat kemudian angin itu menguap. Surut perlahan menyisakan sosok Kibum yang berdiri dengan balutan gaun hitam. Sepasang sayap raksasa berbulu hitam legam menempel di punggungnya. Dan dua tanduk hitam kecil muncul di atas kedua telinganya.

_**BRUK!**_

Siwon menganga. Bahkan setelah dirinya jatuh dari kursi, ia tak meringis sedikitpun. Tatapannya tertuju pada makhluk di hadapannya. Makhluk yang mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah seorang iblis. "Kau.. tidak mungkin.."

"Tak ada yang tak mungkin di tangan Tuhan, Siwonnie _chagi_." Kibum tersenyum sangat manis.

_**PLUK**_

Dan sekali lagi Siwon pingsan.

**.**

**.**

Ini gila. Benar-benar gila! Kenapa ia harus mendapatkan kejutan macam ini? Oh, ayolah. Di pikirkan sejuta kalipun ini tak mungkin masuk akal! Siwon kembali memijit pelipisnya. Ia baru saja meminta izin pada bos-nya untuk libur bekerja. Dan kini apa yang akan ia lakukan? Seorang iblis _coret_cantik_coret_ tengah berkeliaran di apartemennya! Tuhan, lindungilah hamba-Mu ini.

_**CKLEK**_

Siwon segera membungkus dirinya dengan selimut tebal saat pintu kamarnya terbuka.

Terdengar suara seseorang yang berdecak, "Siwonnie _chagi_, kenapa kau harus bersembunyi seperti itu?"

Siwon bisa merasakan jantungnya memompa darah du— tidak! Lima kali lebih cepat. Ia masih bergulat dalam selimutnya. "Diam kau, iblis! Pergi jauh-jauh dariku sana!" Siwon memejamkan kedua matanya erat.

Kibum menghela napas, "Tapi kau yang memintaku kan?"

"_Ani_! Aku tak pernah meminta di kirimkan seorang iblis!" Siwon berteriak dari balik selimutnya.

"Tapi kau harus bertanggung jawab."

Siwon terdiam. Bertanggung jawab? Memangnya ia sudah melakukan apa? Ia memang pernah menciumnya sih, dan setelah itu ia pingsan. Tunggu! Apa ia melakukan sesuatu dengan Kibum saat pingsan? Siwon tiba-tiba membuka selimutnya dan beringsut menghampiri Kibum. "Apa? Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku tak melakukan apa-apa denganmu kan? Jadi aku tak harus bertanggung jawab."

Kibum mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab untuk merawatku. Aku tak punya tempat tinggal lain disini." Kibum mengangkat bahunya dengan enteng.

Siwon terhenyak. Merawatnya? Oh, syukurlah. Sepertinya tak terjadi apa-apa. "Aku tak peduli. Pergi sana jauh-jauh." Siwon kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

Kibum menatap Siwon datar. "Kau yakin?"

Siwon menoleh menatap Kibum. "Sangat yakin."

"Takkan menyesal?"

Siwon yang sudah akan menarik selimutnya lagi, kembali menoleh. "Tidak akan pernah."

"Kau tidak peduli?"

"Sama sekali tidak." Siwon sudah bergulung nyaman di selimut hangatnya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi."

_**BLAM**_

Dan kini hening. Siwon sudah menutup kedua matanya namun kantuk tak juga datang menyerang. Yah, tentu saja karena ini baru pukul tujuh malam. Siwon mengintip dari balik selimutnya. Dan saat tak menemukan siapapun, ia keluar dari selimutnya.

Matanya memandang nanar pada pintu yang menutup. Benarkah Kibum sudah pergi? Bukankah ia bilang tak punya tempat tinggal lagi? "_Aish_.." Siwon kembali masuk ke selimutnya. Masa bodoh dengan _yeojya_ itu.

Namun lagi-lagi kepalanya menyembul dari balik selimut. Bagiamana kalau ia di ganggu para preman jalanan? Biar bagaimanapun ia adalah _yeojya_ cantik yang menggoda iman _namja_ manapun yang menatapnya. "Dia adalah iblis, Won. Jangan pedulikan dia lagi." Kembali masuk ke dalam balutan selimut yang hangat.

Matanya terpejam erat dan tiba-tiba yang terbayang adalah bibir merah nan lembut, surai sehitam malam, kulit seputih salju, dan ciuman manis seorang Kim Kibum. "Aargh!" Sekali lagi ia keluar dari selimutnya.

Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Haruskah ia keluar dan mengejarnya? Dan membiarkannya menginap disini? Hidup bersama dengannya? Yang seorang iblis itu?

Tapi biar bagaimanapun _yeojya_ itu di kirimkan Tuhan untuknya. Dan itu berarti ia tak berhak untuk menolak pemberian Tuhan. Yah, lepas dari itu semua, ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Mungkin Kibum adalah kado dari Tuhan untuknya. Siwon berdecak pelan, "Oh, aku pasti benar-benar sudah gila!"

Siwon pun bangkit dari ranjangnya dan segera berlari keluar kamar. Di edarkannya pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Mencari sosok seorang iblis cantik. Dan yang terlintas di otaknya adalah pintu keluar.

Dia lalu berlari menuju ruang depan dan melihat pintu depan yang agak terbuka. Saat ia mendorongnya keluar untuk membuka pintu, sesuatu yang hitam menutupi pandangannya.

Sepasang sayap besar dengan bulu berwarna hitam legam terbentang kokoh di hadapannya. Di tengah sayap terurai surai lurus sehitam malam yang begitu lembut menari tertiup angin malam. Dan ia pun menoleh. Menampakkan wajah cantiknya pada Siwon. Kim Kibum belum pergi jauh.

"Kau belum pergi?"

"Kau berubah pikiran?" Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Siwon, Kibum berbalik dan bertanya dengan lembut.

Siwon terdiam memandang sosok sempurna di hadapannya. Ia dengan jelas bisa melihat pipi Kibum yang lembab. Mungkinkah ia menangis? Siwon mendekat dan membelai lembut pipi Kibum —menghapus jejak air matanya—. Ia menghela napas sesaat. "_Kajima_."

Kibum hanya tersenyum menatap Siwon. "_As you wish_." Obsidiannya terpejam berusaha merasakan sentuhan lembut Siwon. tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam tangan Siwon yang masih menangkup di pipinya.

Siwon terpana. Iblis ini benar-benar telah membuatnya gila dalam satu hari. Kembali ia menghela napas. Yah, mungkin tak ada salahnya jika ia menerima Kibum. Toh, ia memang membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemaninya kan? Maka ia akan mulai hidup barunya. Bersama seorang iblis cantik yang di kirimkan Tuhan.

**.**

**.**

**_FIN_**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N::**__ again.. again.. and again.. kebaboan Nyx memaksakan diri untuk membuat fict spesial buat ultahnya Siwon oppa yang akhirnya ngaret minta di tabok ==" ini sebenernya udah di bikin dari seminggu sebelum ultahnya Siwon oppa, eh malah kelupaan trus baru bisa publish sekarang karena baru beli pulsa modem XP *Nyx kere*_

_Aduh, Nyx bener minta maaf deh kalo fict-nya ancur begini. Udah ga sesuai ama judul, endingnya gaje pula. Mianhamnida! DX *jedotin pala ke tanah*_

_Sekali lagi Nyx mau bertanya, haruskah proyek __**SiBum Days Love**__ di lanjutkan? Jika harus, apa temanya mau bebas atau dari ide yang Nyx tentuin? Please. Butuh saran dari kalian semua. Mari kita ramaikan fandom SiBum :)_

_Nah, promosi dikit nih ye^^' *dibakar warga* Khusus buat yang belom tau. SEKUEL dari Secret udah publish. Judulnya Here I am dengan pair KyuMin. (hayoo mana kemaren yang nagih-nagih?==') dan SEKUEL dari SunFlower juga udah publish dengan judul Primrose dengan pair SiBum. (ini buat yang nanya mulu. padahal udah publish dari kapan tau==")  
><em>

_And now, if u wanna give me some suggest, critics, or flame, just klick Review._

_Gomawo ^^_


End file.
